1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for processing system events of computing devices, and particularly to a computing device and a method for processing system events of the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art that a computing device (e.g., a computer or a server) generates multiple system events during normal operation of the computing device. Each of the system events detects and records if various components (e.g., a CPU, a fan, a memory, or a power supply) of the computing device work normally. If a component (e.g., the memory) of the computing device malfunctions, an error system event may be generated immediately and recorded into a baseboard management controller (BMC) of a motherboard. In general, the error system event may be processed by a basic input and output system (BIOS) when the computing device is rebooted. However, it costs time for the BIOS to check all system events recorded in the BMC when processing the error system event, and thus increases booting time of the computing device. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the prior art.